Minor Items/Prizes
This is a list of all minor prize items used for Elimination Time that have appeared in Inanimate Insanity but hold no significant nor recurring role. They are listed in order of elimination. ''Inanimate Insanity'' Cookies Main article: Cookies Cookies are the first prize given out to contestants at elimination to signify their safety, first used for Team Epic in "A Lemony Lesson". Throughout the series, cookies have been constantly used as the basic prize for eliminations. However, starting in "The Stacker", MePhone4 begins eating the cookies instead and replacing them with other bizarre options. Pencils Pencils 'are used as second the prize of the series and the first prize to replace cookies in "The Arena of Death". MePhone4 notes that the prize would've been cookies once again, though he changed his mind after Lightbulb asked about it, resulting in pencils. Nickel notes his dissatisfaction with the change of prizes, noting that "pencils are stupid." As if on cue, Pencil, a BFDI contestant, appears and calls Nickel a jerk for insulting her before being blasted away by the Fist Thingy. MePhone4 gives out the pencils in a somewhat violent manner, shattering Lightbulb and launching Nickel in the process. Dora Dolls ''Main article: Dora Dolls '''Dora Dolls '''are the third prize used for elimination in the series in "One-Shot Wonder". However, they became recurring objects since Knife secretly keeps his up until "Let 'Er R.I.P.". MePhone4, once again, fakes out Team Epic into believing he has cookies, revealing he ate them instead. He hands out the Dora Dolls, all which speak vulgar Spanish when thrown to their respective contestant. Green Metal Leaves '''Green Metal Leaves are the fourth prize used for elimination in "War De Guacamole". They are arguably the most pathetic and obscure prize that MePhone4 gives out at an elimination, as he explains that he had to get leaves at last minute. Though they initially appear as just leaves, Marshmallow notes that they are, in fact, green metal and therefore not even real leaves. MePhone4 explains that leaves were too expensive. After giving a metal leaf to Taco, she chews on the leaf and spits it out as a solid gray metal block. Candy Corn Candy Corn is the fifth elimination prize given out as part of a special Halloween theme in "Sugar Rush". They appear as typical candy corn with orange, yellow and white stripes. At first, MePhone4 announces he has cookies as prizes, which Balloon is pleased with. He then explains, as usual, that he ate them. All of the contestants are, as expected, disappointed. Instead of cookies, MePhone4 explains he has candy corn, but jokingly says he ate those as well, annoying Balloon until MePhone4 displays that he still has them. However, MePhone4 slowly starts to pick one up and eat it, but OJ reaches out and slaps him before he can. Once Balloon is confirmed to be eliminated, MePhone4 picks up the candy corn and throws them all skillfully to the remaining members of Team Chickenleg. Poisoned Cookies Poisoned Cookies are used as the sixth elimination prize under the new host MePhone4S in "4Seeing The Future". MePhone4S promises cookies for the elimination but misplaces them. He quickly asks Siri to generate the cookies onto his plate. They appear as normal cookies despite being poisoned. The cookies are not revealed to be poisonous until after the elimination. However, none of the members of Team Chickenleg actually ate their cookies except for Pickle, who promptly dies from the poison. Candy Canes Candy Canes are the seventh prize given out for elimination during the Christmas holiday special in "The Snowdown". They are large white and red striped candy canes. This is the first food prize that MePhone4 doesn't eat or attempt to eat since the original cookies. The elimination is short and only two candy canes are given out to Bomb and Pickle respectively before they are dropped into the snow. Eggs and a Piano Eggs are the eighth prize used in the series, though they are uniquely used for "Rejoining Time" instead of the typical "Elimination Time" in "Double Digit Desert". In this case, the eggs are not used to signify safety, but instead, who does not rejoin the game. The contestant with the most votes would then get a cookie to signify their success. The eggs are forcefully thrown in the faces of the eliminated contestants who do not rejoin. However, MePhone4 seemingly forgets to give the eggs out to Knife and Pepper. Certain contestants received other fates, as Baseball was given a new book, Nickel was interrupted by Nick Le and Bow was launched by the Fist Thingy. Once Paper rejoins, MePhone4 announces he will give him a gift, which, instead of a cookie, is a piano that crushes Paper. Bendy Straws - "Aquatic Conflict" Bendy Straws are the ninth elimination prize of the series used in "Aquatic Conflict", another non-edible prize. They are visually similar to the giant bendy straw Tyler Bungard uses in "Double Digit Desert". Paper inquires whether or not they'll receive drinks as well, though MePhone4 promptly declines. The bendy straws are passed out as normal, a few of them are caught while one explodes Bomb. Anniversary Cake Anniversary Cake is the tenth elimination prize used in honor of Inanimate Insanity's 1 year anniversary in "Crappy Anniversary". The cake is blue with yellow stripes and white puffs. MePhone4 initially refuses to give out the cake after the contestants act rudely about the anniversary, though he eventually does after Pickle screams abnormally, persuading him to do so. The cake is thrown forcefully at the contestants, with few of them actually catching it. Boomerangs Boomerangs are the eleventh elimination prize used in the series in "The Great Escape". They are giant brown boomerangs that fly erratically in the air. After MePhone4 reveals the prize, Party Hat, a contest winner, begs for a boomerang. MePhone4 throws one but it flies back to him, deeply upsetting Party Hat, who runs away in tears. MePhone4 then passes out the boomerangs to the contestants, which knock them off platforms. Lollipops and Chainsaws Lollipops and Chainsaws are collectively the twelfth elimination prize in "The Tile Divide", due to MePhone4 and MePhone4S arguing over whether to give out lollipops or chainsaws, so they agreed to give out both. Taco happily ate her lollipop but was sawed in half by the chainsaw, while OJ dodged the chainsaw but was shattered by the lollipop. Sour Sock Cream Cookie Kabobs Sour Sock Cream Cookie Kabobs are the thirteenth and final elimination prize given out for the first season of ''Inanimate Insanity'''' in "The Penultimate Poll". They are composed of cookies and socks on a kabob stick covered in sour cream, though MePhone4 removes the cookies shortly after. The final four contestants began to guess what the prize was, as OJ guessed cookies, Paper guessed kabobs, Taco guessed sourcream, and Pickle hoped for a new pair of socks. MePhone4 then combines their guesses, into Sour Sock Cream Cookie Kabobs, however without the cookies, since MePhone ate them as usual. [[Inanimate Insanity II|''Inanimate Insanity II]] Oatmeal Raisin Cookies Oatmeal Raisin Cookies are the first elimination prize given out for ''Inanimate Insanity II'''' used in "Marsh on Mars". Once MePhone4 showcased the prizes, MePad pointed out that in a poll, 0% of the population like oatmeal raisin cookies, saying that it wasn't a good idea to hand out as a prize. After Fan and Paintbrush expressed their hate for oatmeal raisin cookies, Lightbulb reveals that she slightly likes them. The contestants then make faces at Lightbulb as she reveals this and eats her cookie. Tissues also notes that he believes they cause global warming. Sticks '''Sticks' are the second elimination prize used in "Tri Your Best", the first non-edible prize of the season. Apple happily gave her stick to Marshmallow, while Lightbulb remarked that they aren't as good as Oatmeal Raisin cookies, but that she would have to deal with it, and ate the stick, much to Paintbrush and Fan's disgust. In "Mazed and Confused", Test Tube can be seen drawing in the dirt with her stick. Poison Ivy Burgers Poison Ivy Burgers are third elimination prize used in "Cooking for the Grater Good", and quite possibly the strangest prize handed out. They are poison ivy leaves between two hamburger buns. When MePhone4 reveals the burgers, Suitcase asks "Why would I ever want to eat that?". MePad lists the results of eating the burger, including itching and swelling, with additional information provided by Test Tube. Knife, Suitcase, and Balloon are the only ones to touch the burger, despite that, only Balloon gets itchy, before popping. Soap's Pizza '''Soap's Pizza '''was the fourth elimination prize used in "A Kick in the Right Direction", recycled directly from The Grand Slams' failing pizza from the previous episode. When Baseball commented on how old it was, MePhone responded by saying it couldn't possibly be worse than it originally was, which everyone, except for Soap, agreed with. When Cheesy was revealed safe, he said he couldn't wait to eat it, as he really "put himself into it". The only contestant to actually eat the prize was Soap herself, but she threw up immediately after biting into it. Pumpkins '''Pumpkins '''are the fifth elimination prize given out for the theme of Halloween in "Let 'Er R.I.P.", despite the fact he was several months late. Even though it wasn't Halloween, MePhone decided to use pumpkins for the prizes of "Let 'Er R.I.P." for the Halloween vibe. Fan, Lightbulb, and Paintbrush's pumpkins pumpkins ended up splattering, while Apple, Marshmallow, and Test Tube's pumpkins remained whole. Broken Glass Broken Glass was the sixth elimination prized in "Everything's A-OJ", gathered by MePhone4 when he was in jail. He promptly threw the glass at the safe Bright Lights. Spoiled Lemon Tickets '''Spoiled Lemon Tickets '''were the seventh elimination prize given out in "Rain On Your Charade". Though Microphone is impressed by the tickets due to their rarity, Nickel simply says he'll scalp the tickets online. In "Mazed and Confused", the Spoiled Lemon concert ensues, and it is revealed that Fan purchased Spoiled Lemon tickets from Nickel for his team, though they don't seem to be impressed. Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Items Category:Prizes